yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Rida
Marie Rida is an OC created by the user PISTACHIOLORD but she was adopted by CopperisticCreativity for some time, however he decided to give this OC to MonMonPok. Appearance Marie has golden brown shoulder length hair and is lightly freckled. She has a constant light blush on her cheeks and is usually seen wearing the armband of leadership with a music note on it due to being the leader of the choir club. She also wear a beige colored hat with a band that is a pink color laced around it. Maria has light pink eyes and her bust size is 1- 1.4. She also wears orange and pink striped stockings. Persona If she witnesses a murder in a high atmosphere, she will quickly guide a group of nearby students and/or friends to the choir room (fanon club room in Pistachio's Fanon) and lock the door so no one can get in. If she witnesses murder in a medium atmosphere, she will quickly run and lock herself inside the choir club room and will let any nearby bystanders who were near the club room enter too. If she witnesses a murder in a very low atmosphere, she will pray for the players forgiveness and to spare them, and than run home like a coward. She stands there begging for 5 seconds, giving you time to eliminate the rival. If she finds a weapon or body, she will gasp and call the police before running home. If she sees you visibly insane, she will ask you if there is something wrong and go to the nurse so she can check on you. She reacts to gossip in a negative way and when you take panty shots her face turns a dark shade of crimson red and she will put her hands to the sides of her skirt so it is at the same level of her body and step away from the player and tell either Seto or Taro to beware of you. If you point your camera at her, she will give you a sweet smile, putting her hands behind her back. Personality Marie is a kind and friendly student and is always seen with a smile on her face and enjoys talking with her friends and conversing with almost other students no matter who they are; due to this, however, she's a good public speaker. She always tries to help a student in need of help and always tries her best in everything and values almost everything and almost everyone. She was taught by her kind and wise mother that everyone is equal and to be sweet and caring to everyone no matter who they are. The only person she treats in a rude and cold manner is her step-father. Marie is kinda nitpicky when it comes to interactions, and won't hesitate to be coarse towards a few people; other than her father - such examples include Ankoku Umehara, or Komachi Akiyama. She has a lot of bias towards most of the males, Ankoku, Komachi and bullies/rude girls - she doesn't really like males, not a feminist, but she has developed a rather insecurity of males, because of her step-father. She would rather date a female instead of a male. Additionally, she can be a bit of an arbitrary person, for example, she would get mad at someone even when they haven't done anything wrong. Relationships Her mother - The relationship between her and her mother is a positive one. Her step-father - Marie really, really, really hates her father due to some personal problems that can be found in the Backstory section. Ami Saito - Due to their common interests, Marie and Ami spend a lot of time doing archery. Ankoku Umehara - Marie tries to stay away from her. Quotes "That's worse then what I've seen!" -witnessing murder "Creepy..." -when seeing you taking a panty shot "Creepy..." -when laughing "Thanks." -when complimented "Ok...?" -when you've complimented her way too much "No offense, but you're kinda creepy." -when seeing you covered in blood/when seeing you insane "That's worse then what I've seen!" -when seeing a body Task "Hello! My name is Marie Rida, nice to meet you! I would love if you would find my lost arrows, I swear last time I saw them they were somewhere outside the school." -her task "Thank you so much!" -when accepting her task "Aw snap... it's fine, anyways!" -when declining her task "Thank you so much!" -when completing the task The arrows are somewhere in the school's backyard. Dark Secret Marie is engaged in a prostitute like service due to her step-father forcing her to. Her family is very poor and her step father is the only person who is keeping the family in shape. He forces her to work as a prostitute against her will as a way to make money. She makes good money for it though and wants to quit but she just can't or else her family would collapse and she doesn't want this for her mother and little sister. Marie always does fundraisers and events for the Light Music Club as another way to make money just in case her step-father leaves the family. She receives phone calls from people at Akademi who ask her for her "services" and it is seen that she is absolutely disgusted by these offers. She tries to avoid doing that but usually gets yelled at by her father for doing so and usually misses days from school for suspicious reasons. She is always happy though so it would be hard to figure this out. Her services are open now due to her step father changing the settings on the site they use to get the clients and such. It would not be strange if someone would come up to her (rp or something like that in the comments) and ask for her services on a random day. She usually tries to shake it off and talk to the person in private. Trivia * She was originally gonna join the Cooking Club, but she realized she had no interest towards it. * Marie takes interest in archery, choir and music. * Marie Rida, Yumia Sueoka, Kakichi Katou and Katsu Yamamoto are in a musical band together. Yumia partially convinced Marie not to hold a grudge over Kakichi and Katsu (Marie has trust issues with 99.9% of the males). * Basically the more developed version of Mikako Arakida. She was merged with Mikako Arakida, a scrapped OC of CopperisticCreativity's. * Her mother was originally going to name her Mikako (Rida), however, her (original) father, wanted to name her Marie. Gallery Fake Archery Dot.png|Marie Rida's alternate design. Category:OCs Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Females Category:Bisexual Category:MonMonPok's OCs